Not Like Her
by Bella-Jade83
Summary: Pepper always kept a collective cool with Tony's one nightstands but how will she react with Tony's latest conquest?


**NOT LIKE HER**

Lights flashed. Music thumped loudly. Bodies gyrated. The smell of expensive alcohol filled the air. And strangely enough Tony Stark wondered why he was there to begin with. Since the whole _"I am Iron Man" _incident, this nightlife hadn't interested him as much as it once did. He knew for certain that he wasn't a 100% changed man, old habits die-hard you know. But he was sure that he felt oddly placed at this very forgettable club.

It was the same old story at these clubs. Everything from the booze to the many women that promised a night of unbelievable passion. Before Afghanistan Tony would have gladly accepted any proposition made towards him within the minute he entered the club. But tonight, it just didn't seem like there was anyone worthy of his time. No one caught his attention and he'd already been at the club for one excruciating hour. Normally he would have left within the first 15 minutes that he was bored, but for some unknown reason there was something keeping him rooted in his spot over looking the dance floor.

Right as Tony lifted his favorite scotch to his lips that's when he saw her. At that exact moment he knew why he didn't leave the club as he attended to. She was the one he was waiting for. Tony saw nothing but fiery hair cascading loosely over beautiful porcelain skin. There was a certain glow about her, a beautiful aura that Tony wanted to be a part of. For several seconds he couldn't move, his eyes were fixated to the woman's every move. It was like the music flowed right through her, like the beat was composed solely for her.

Finally having enough with freely watching, Tony decided to make his move and claim his desires. Tony bounded down the stairs quickly and pushed his way through the crowded dance floor like he owned it. There were several failed attempts from women that tried to grind against him but Tony not so gently nudged them away from his body.

There was only one person that he wanted to feel his body against. Now just an arm length away, Tony finally made it to the object of his desires. For a split second he just stared as the woman continued to dance, unknowing of her admirer. Spinning around in her free spirited dance the woman made eye contact with intense lust filled brown eyes.

A sexy smirk played across her lips as she continued to dance for her newfound audience. With the crook of her finger she beckon Tony towards her. Never once being shy in his life, Tony grinned and molded his body against hers, swaying to the beat together as if they were one.

Dancing with this beautiful vixen, Tony realized that she was _almost perfect_. His eyes looked down and met green instead of eye leveled with blue. The smile was too sexy and knowing instead of shy and nervous. Her electric blue dress was short instead of floor length. Her hands weren't afraid to grope instead of being afraid to even place a feather like touch. Hips grinded deliciously instead of being embarrassed and trying to find every possible reason why they shouldn't be dancing.

"Hi…" The woman purred in Tony's ear.

"Hi." Tony smirked. "Let's get out of here…" Grabbing the beautiful nameless woman's hand, Tony led them off the dance floor and out of the club.

The limo ride back to the mansion was fairly short but full of promise of what was to come. The couple stumbled out of the limo, hands and lips everywhere.

"Shall we…?" Tony opened the door and let his one nightstand in.

Pepper knew it was late. She knew she should be in the safety of her own home, but she just couldn't leave the mansion yet. Tony has a big day in the morning filled with board meetings, lunch meetings, everything. She wanted to be well prepared since she knows that her boss would undoubtedly go into it all blindly. Nothing new there. Some things just never seized to amaze her at her boss' tactics. Sighing Pepper gathered the last bit of information that she needed and stood, finally ready to leave. Making her way out of her office Pepper froze when she heard a female voice giggled.

"Shit…!" Pepper looked at her watch, 10:00pm. "Wow earlier than usual." Pepper thought.

The voices of the couple got closer and Pepper quickly ducked back inside of her office, not wanting to be seen. Briefly glancing out, Pepper saw Tony liplocked with a barely visible woman. Quietly Pepper tiptoed her way out of her office.

With a second gaze, Pepper's breath caught in her chest when she saw strawberry-blonde hair and pale freckled skin. The woman in questioned, pulled her lips from Tony's mouth and glanced in the direction she heard the noise come from. Aroused green eyes met heartbroken blue eyes. The woman smirked and brought an oblivious Tony's mouth back to hers. Clutching her purse tightly to her body, Pepper quickly made her way out of the mansion, not caring if her high heels made loud angry clicking sounds in her haste.

Securely closing the door Tony stood in his spot, looking at the woman sitting on the edge of his bed, as she pulled down the straps of her dress, revealing her naked breasts. With an evil grin Tony quickly rid himself of his gray button up shirt then followed by his white under shirt. Stalking his way to the bed the woman stared at the bright glowing object in his chest. Tony's eyes followed her gaze and for half a second he almost forgot about the importance of the arc reactor.

Closing his eyes tightly with a sigh, "I'm Tony…."

"Stark, yes I know." The woman stood and her dress fell gracefully to the floor.

Side stepping out of the dress, she stood in Tony's personal space and circled the reactor with one manicured finger. Tony roughly grabbed her hand, not liking the intimate touch_, (a touch that was only allowed to the only true person in his life)_ and looked down at her, clad only in a pair of black lacey panties and ankle-strap high heels. He pulled her closer, pressing her tightly to his body and kissed her deeply, erasing the confusion in her eyes.

"So what do I call you?" Tony breathlessly questioned in her ear as she worked at getting rid of his pants. He doesn't know why he even bothers to ask, not like he's going to remember in the morning anyway.

"Ginger." She said, as she finally got his pants undone and let them fall to the floor.

Pulling away to stare at her, Tony almost lost it then. What were the odds, seriously? _**Ginger**_…that…was…most definitely…the _**wrong spice**_ for him. _Oh the irony_. Ginger gave him a puzzled look obviously catching his perplex look.

"Or you can call me whatever you want, _**Mr. Stark**_." Ginger stressed on his name. "As long as you fuck me I don't care who's name you're calling."

Tony's eyes clouded with lust after her statement, totally catching her real meaning behind it. Anyone, who knows him, knows of the fiery assistant trailing behind him to keep him in check or at least tries to.

"Very well then…" Tony gleamed.

He pushed Ginger to the bed and quickly toed out of his shoes, stepped out of his pants then proceeded with his socks. Ginger grinned at him and slowly took her panties off. When her hand reached to take off her right heel, Tony grabbed her hand yet again, this time with a different look in his eyes than the previous time.

"No leave them on." Tony traced the strap around her ankle with a callused finger, looking at it longingly.

"Fine." She gave Tony a bright smile. "But you are still overdressed for the occasion, _**Mr. Stark**_." Ginger looked at Tony's black boxer briefs, hungrily waiting to see the contents it covers.

Wasting no time Tony rid himself of his underwear. The satisfying little moan from Ginger aroused him even more, making him throb with yearn. Tony bent down and kissed Ginger with an unrecognizable force. Smiling into the kiss Ginger scooted to the head of the bed and rested her head on the pillows, pulling Tony on top of her.

With arms on either side of Ginger's head, Tony broke the kiss and looked down at her. His eyes traveled across her face, searching for…_**something**_, then to her red curls that was sprayed across his white pillows. He gently ran his fingers through that hair in wonderment. _**"Close enough" **_Tony thought.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Tony kissed his way down the center of Ginger's body. Ginger whimpered when she felt Tony's hot breath against her wet heat. Locking eyes with the woman in his bed Tony kissed and licked all the way down to Ginger's ankle. Tony then repeated the same action to her other leg, but once he got back to her aching heat he didn't hesitate.

"Oh…god…" Ginger weaved her finger into Tony's hair tightly.

Tony alternated between kisses, licks and biting. When his tongue wasn't deep inside her it was his fingers. As he paid special attention to Ginger's swollen clit with two of his fingers thrusting in and out, Ginger groaned loudly, pulling his face closer to her pussy and clenching her thighs tightly around his head as she neared her orgasm. With one last nibble and hard deep thrust of his fingers, Tony had Ginger withering in pleasure.

Quickly getting to his feet Tony made his way to his nightstand and efficiently retrieved and put on a condom. Not a second later Tony placed Ginger's legs around his waist and buried himself deeply into her still quivering wetness.

"FUCK!" Ginger yelled as she dug her nails into Tony's shoulders.

Ginger pulled Tony's face down to hers, kissing him passionately and squeezing her thighs around his hips. Tony groaned as he felt the scrape of her heels on the back of his thighs as he fucked her with abandon force. He then brought Ginger's right leg to rest on his shoulder burying himself even deeper than before. With his right hand Tony found his fingers once again running through strawberry-blonde hair.

"Please, _**Mr. Stark**_…" Ginger pulled Tony out of his thoughts with her plea and a clench of her inner walls, close to her release yet again.

"Shit…god…almost…" Tony thrust deeper, harder and wildly.

Ginger pressed her heels harder into Tony's thighs as she came loudly with his name spilling out of her lips. The sound of her ecstasy, the feel of her spasming walls and the feel of her heels was all that Tony needed.

"_**PEPPER**_…" Tony yelled as he came hard with one last thrust.

Collapsing onto Ginger, Tony buried his face into the haunting strawberry-blonde hair with a heavy heart.

Standing at the front door of Tony's mansion, Pepper sighed. She dreaded the task she had to do. When her alarm went off this morning she wanted nothing more than to stay tucked safely under her covers where her heart won't break that much more. With a heavy hand on the door knob Pepper looked back at her car, tempted to just drive off and let Tony deal with _**his**_ one nightstand. Of course the importance of the busy day brought Pepper out of that thought. If she left, Tony would only call her constantly to deal with the situation until she showed up. If she left, Tony wouldn't show up to any of the important business meetings.

Ignoring the sound of her shattering heart Pepper walked into the mansion, ignoring Jarvis' warm welcoming and quickly went to Tony's bedroom. The door was wide open exposing the still naked woman sleeping and not surprisingly, Tony no where in sight. Pepper angrily gathered the discarded clothing, putting Tony's clothes in the closet to be dealt with later. Pepper then hurriedly made it back to her car, throwing the offending blue dress with hate, in her back seat.

Putting her car in park after her run to the dry cleaners, Pepper lightly banged her forehead into her steering wheel. So many times she's done this, _**"taking out the trash"**_, for Tony you think she'd be used to it by now. On a normal basis she was used to it. She would swallow her pride, do it and then be on with her day. The thought that she was the only constant woman in Tony's life was what kept her going. But this was different….so very different. This was the first one nightstand Tony's had since that annoying reporter, what's her name. And the fact that this woman looked like…God she couldn't even finish that thought.

Stepping out of the car and opening the back seat's door Pepper heard a car pulling up the driveway. It was the driver that will _**"take the one nightstand anywhere she wanted"**_. Grabbing the freshly cleaned dress Pepper made her way inside. Upon closing the door Pepper was startled to see Tony's guest standing in the middle of the living room wearing his gray shirt that she threw into the closet.

"I was wondering where my dress went off to." The other redheaded woman questioned.

Pepper stared as the woman walked towards her. Pepper's heart broke with every step closer the other woman made. It was just cruel and mean and unfair, Pepper thought. Ginger finally stood in front of Pepper. Green eyes met blue. Unruly strawberry-blonde hair met tightly neat pulled back strawberry-blonde hair. Half buttoned borrowed gray shirt and black panties met an all black business suit jacket and skirt. Four-inch silver ankle strap heels met four inch black ankle strap heels. A satisfied smile met a sad frown.

"Thanks for taking care of that…_**Pepper**_." Ginger claimed her dress.

"There's a car waiting to take…" Pepper trailed off, trying desperately to finish the sentence.

Ginger made it to the door and stood frozen in her spot. Turning her head to take one last look at Pepper. She knew the woman was obviously trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Just for the record…It wasn't me that he wanted." With that Ginger was out the door before anything else could be said.

After 10 minutes of staring at the closed door Pepper composed herself. Time to get the day over with. There was business to be dealt with. Meetings, lots and lots of meetings to keep her mind busy. Grabbing the documents from her office that Tony needed to look over Pepper made her way down to the garage.

For the past two hours or so Tony was tinkering with his suit. There wasn't anything that actually needed to be done but Tony needed something to do before Pepper came down to the garage to harangue him. After last night with Ginger… he just knew that something was going to happen. Jarvis mentioned that Pepper seemed to be in some sort of foul mood. The moment that his loud blaring music was turned off Tony's heart dropped. He desperately wanted to get upset about the music like he always does but he knew he couldn't. He knew it would be horrible to get mad at Pepper especially with all things considered. It wouldn't be fair to her.

"How'd she take it?" Tony asked trying to be indifferent.

After a minute of silence Tony turned his head to look at Pepper. Her shoulders heaved with obvious anger. Her eyes were glossy. She slammed the documents onto his desk, the harsh sound causing Tony to jump in surprise.

"You need to look these over." Pepper turned on her heel ready to leave the workshop.

"Pepper…" Tony called and quickly went after her. Grabbing her wrist once he caught up.

"Promise me. Never again please." Pepper pleaded with sad eyes. "Please not like her."

Tony released Pepper's wrist, numbly nodding his head in silent agreement. With a sigh Pepper walked out of the garage and up the stairs. Tony grabbed the first thing he came in contact with not caring what it was and threw it furiously against the wall.

"No…not like you Pepper. Never again." Tony stared at the shattered pieces that resembled his and Pepper's heart. "Not unless it's really you."


End file.
